Sunshine on a Lonely Day
by jamesjallox
Summary: World War 2 AU — Tino and Berwald had only met what felt like a few days before Berwald was picked to go to war with Germany and the rest of the axis powers. While Tino stays at home and Berwald is caught up in the war, things start getting complicated. (DenNor is also in this fic.)
1. Prologue (1)

Tino lay in Berwald's arms loosely, sniffling and crying as Berwald hushed him.

"Ber-..." Tino whimpered, and The two kissed again. Tino felt pathetic.

Berwald cupped his cheek, the sniffling Finnish man wiggling a bit from his touch, unable to get comfortable. Tino sighed, pulling away for about the tenth time.

Tino cried more, and Berwald kissed his forehead.

"Tino." He said at a whisper, Tino drifting his eyes up to his face. "I'll still remember you. I'll still love you." Berwald said, his voice still hushed and gentle.

Tino sighed, shuddering a bit. "This isn't fair..." Tino sniffled more, staring into his eyes with tears.

Berwald sighed, kissing him gently again. "I know, I know" He mumbled against his lips, closing his eyes gently.

Tino sniffled, kissing Berwald back.

"Promise you'll come back." Tino said, tears falling down his cheeks as he did so.

Berwald stiffened, closing his eyes. He couldn't lie. "I promise I'll try."

Tino sniffled, pressing his lips against the Swede's.

"Tino." Berwald said, gently placing a hand on Tino's chest.

"Yes, Berwald?"

Berwald gently bit his lip. "I know it seems late and all, but the war..." He said, his voice slowly getting quieter.

Tino blinked, a bit confused.

Berwald fumbled around and pulled out two small rings from his pocket. They were made of beat up metal, formed into crude circles.

Tino's eyes had the old sparkle back, the one Berwald hadn't seen in too long.

"Is this... A proposal?" Tino asked, his voice shaking a bit.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Berwald said, looking at his hand that held the rings. "Sorry it's not anything special."

Tino nodded happily, feeling like screaming. He couldn't. If anybody was worried and anybody found out why, then it was all over. Tino had to feel pathetic in secrecy.

Berwald sighed, staring at Tino.

"I was going to wait longer, but then I was called out for war. I'm sorry, Tino."

Tino chuckled, kissing Berwald.

As soon as he pulled his lips off, he hugged the Swede.

"I don't care. I love you. I just wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow."

Berwald nodded, holding onto Tino tightly.

"I wish I didn't either. It'd be much easier."

Tino nodded, biting his lip.

Berwald pulled his chin up, kissing him yet again.

The two had shared many kisses since they found out Berwald was to be sent to off in a week. The week was nearly over, though.

Tino wrapped his arms around Berwald's neck, kissining him back. Berwald pulled Tino's hand into his own, slipping the ring on his finger.

Tino smiled lightly.

"You're now m'wife, Tino."

Tino blushed, flicking his cheek and kissing him more. "This means you have to come back. I don't want to be..." Tino replied after a moment, and Berwald nodded solemnly.

Tino closed his eyes, simply enjoying their alone time.

"Ber, I feel like this should be special. It..." Tino gulped, shaking a little bit. "Could be our last night together."

Berwald nodded, pecking his lips. "I know how you feel." He said, his voice low and dry. Neither had ever made a move on each other in the year or so they've been together.

"Ber. I want you." Tino said with a bit of a blush, and Berwald picked him up, carrying him to the bedroom. He lay him on the bed gently, closing the door behind him. They came together again and kissed, the awkwardness slowly flowing away.

They were gentle and loving, soft noises in the dark. They were so pleasured, possibly the most they'd ever be.

Their last night, Tino and Berwald falling asleep in each other's arm.

Although it was never said, they knew how hard it would be in the morning for Berwald to leave.


	2. 2 - Tino

I really couldn't believe the morning had come so fast. I woke up in bed, but Berwald was on the couch just in case the army men came to pick him up.

So when I woke up, I was all alone in our bed.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, hurrying out of bed and into the living room.

He had to still be here. He had to.

I ran into the living room where Berwald was half asleep in the army clothes issued to him last month.

I sighed in relief and walked over to the couch.

"Tino, you're my brother to them. Okay?"

I sighed and nodded in understanding. I didn't want to, but I had to. If we were allowed to hug before he left I'd have to be his little brother.

If the army knew we'd be killed on the spot.

Gays aren't allowed.

I sat down on the couch and pecked his lips.

I savored it as much as I could.

A faint sound knocked me back to consciousness, and I peeled myself off of him. It was just our dog.

I shuddered.

"You need to be careful, Tino. Remember that."

I nodded again, staring at the ground.

It was just our dog. Nothing to worry about.

But the army could be coming at any minute today.

It could have been at the stroke of dawn this morning, or at the last darkness of today's night.

I sat on the couch quietly and Ber pulled me closer. I sighed heavily, leaning into him.

"It'll be okay." He said at a whisper to me, and all I could do was nod.

Then the door swung open.

Berwald pulled me even closer, glaring at the army men who busted through the door.

I was tearing up.

The army men stared down at me. Maybe hey suspected us. Maybe...

"Hey little bro, I have to go now."

I blinked at him, terrified.

"Tino..."

I burst into tears and hugged him tightly. I didn't want him to leave yet.

The army men sighed and walked out the door. "Five minutes!" one of the gruff men yelled sharply, turning tail out the door.

"Are they coming back in?" I whispered quietly to him, and he looked at the door. It was shut. The blinds were closed.

He kissed me gently and I kissed back before he pulled back and hugged me yet again.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too..." I said, smiling faintly at him.

And he showed me his rare smile. It was also pretty faint, but it was as beautiful as always.

"One minute!" The same voice called out to us.

I sighed and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you. You need to come back. Promise me you'll try."

"I promise." He said, and caressed my cheek.

I smiled at him and felt engulfed in his hug.

The army guy walked in through the door. "Times up."

I saw Berwald slip a small picture of me into his pocket. "I love you."

"I love you too... Bro." I said, and he was pulled out the door, him scarcely able to grab his shotgun as he was being dragged.

The door slammed shut.

I sat back down on the couch and cried.


	3. 3 - Berwald

I was gone. He was gone.

We were out of each others lives, for who knows how long.

I still have my picture of him. He has plenty of pictures of us.

It hasn't even been an hour of driving in the stupid jeep. I miss my Tino.

My beautiful wife, his precious little smile.

But I was stuck with two officers I could care less about.

I sighed and leaned against the back of the vehicles' door.

"So, Oxenstierna. How's your little brother gonna be when you're dead?" The passenger asked, smirking at the driver.

I grumbled and the driver, with blonde hair that seemed to frame his face a bit too much, gulped and shook his head.

"Well you see, it's just true. You'll way more than likely be dead by the end of this. We all will."

I groaned, staring intently at the back of the passenger seat.

"My name is Milen."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Why did I need to know his name?

"I'm not Jewish! Jeez, why does everyone think that?"

"Wasn't thinking that."

He nodded quickly and stared out the window ahead of him.

"...My name's Lukas Bondevik." The driver looked up at me from the rearview mirror.

"Okay." I stated simply.

"That's rude." The small passenger seat officer said, looking back at me nervously.

Then again, both of the two were pretty small compared to me. Why did he look so nervous?

"Milen, shut the hell up."

I looked at the two worriedly, not sure of how to react. All I could wonder was if Tino was doing okay. This moment didn't matter.

One of the two turned on the radio, but I didn't look up.

We drove on and on, silence surrounding us through the faint noise the radio made as we drove into cooler, more forested area.

"Where are we going?" I asked, glaring at them.

"You got moved." Lukas stated bluntly.

My heart felt like it dropped.

"To where? Tell me. Now."

"You're on the Russian front" Milen cooed, and I stared in disbelief.

"You are kidding."

"No, tough man, we are not kidding. Listen up, you look strong enough, so no worries, right? You look like you could do your job well." Lukas said sternly, glancing up at me once through the rearview mirror.

I gulped, keeping a stern gaze on Lukas. "Now you'll do even better if you don't die. So don't die."

I tried to not growl like an animal and attack him. His words made me want to jump out at him. Prick.

"So are you from Finland here, big guy?" Lukas asked, looking coldly at Milen as if to dare him to say something.

"No. I'm from Sweden," I said, "And what about you?"

"I'm from Norway." Lukas said, his eyes fixed on the road again.

"And I'm from Bulgaria. I'm not a Jew."

"Milen, nobody wants to turn you on for being a Jew, and nobody wants to turn you on for not being a Jew. You're too annoying. Actually, I'll send you to the police because you're so annoying."

I tried to not chuckle as Milen huffed in annoyance. "You're an ass, Lukas... Luk-ass."

Lukas rolled his eyes and looked back at me through the rearview mirror.

It was going to be a long, long ride.


	4. 4 - Berwald

The drive ended abruptly with Lukas turning off the radio suddenly and slamming on the breaks.

"Out, Oxenstierna." Lukas said with a grunt, looking back at me. "We're here."

I looked out the car window, smeared with mud. "There's no one he-"

"You're walking about a mile, big guy." Lukas said sternly.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"There's too many ditches and things to pass to the campground you're gonna be held on." Milen said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Then which direction do I go in?" I asked, peering around the area.

"That one~" Milen said in a much too happy tone, pointing in the supposed direction I was to go.

"Alright." I said sternly, hopping out of the car with my shotgun over my shoulder.

Tino and I both owned a shotgun. Tino was a much better aim, but I was well enough of a shot to hit the target. I didn't want to be shipped off completely alone.

"Where'd you get the gun, hm?" Lukas asked, looking me over. "I don't remember many shotguns in Finland, I was sure they all sold out..."

"We've had them. My, uhm, uh, brother is a hunter." I said.

At least I found my words.

I sighed and looked over them.

Milen wasn't even listening, he seemed to be trying to file his nails with something.

Lukas was staring out the window, nodding lightly.

"You going to head out, Oxenstierna?" Lukas asked, seemingly bored.

"Mhm. And call me Berwald, I might see you again." I said, thinking it was a good possibility. Both of them seemed like unreliable slackers that could very well be sent off to the Russian front as punishment.

"Oh whatever, Berwald. Bye." Lukas said, starting the car quickly and driving off without another word, almost driving over my foot.

I sighed softly and walked off away from the car, the direction Milen had pointed to.

•••

The walk wasn't too tiring, and I was somewhat used to walking long distances.

I saw the flattened grounds lined with tents easily after climbing over a somewhat small hill. The area was fairly large, not nearly as big as the one I was supposed to be sent to, though.

I sighed in relief as I made my way back down the hill towards the camp.

"New recruits!" Someone shouted as I got closer. People scurried closer to the fence gate, peering out at me.

Someone who must have had good eyesight smacked a guy upside the head. "It's just one guy, idiot!" The other growled.

I walked to the gate and someone in a proper military uniform opened the gate and a few guys quickly walked out to see me.

They looked over me and a few of them groaned, heading back in. "He's perfectly fine, nothing to loot. He's awake."

A few other guys groaned and walked back to the tents in the back. "Welcome to our home, no? Are you Oxenstierna?" The man clad in the military uniform asked, flipping through papers on a clipboard.

"Yes. You can call me Berwald if ya want." I said, shifting my weight.

He nodded, not paying attention to me. "You're over in tent 5, and can you be trusted with that gun you have?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "I was hoping I could use it in the war since I'm good with it." I said, and the man rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't try to intimidate me, sir." He grumbled, looking up at me. I was about twice his size, but he was still a little intimidating to me.

"My name's Zwingli, Vash. 'M from Switzerland. I understand you're from Finland?"

"Sweden, actua-"

"Good for you. Tent five's over there." He said, pointing behind him off to the side a bit.

I nodded and walked off in that direction.

I opened the flap to the tent with the number five lazily spray painted on the side.

"Hey, a new recruit!" The guy inside laughed, nudging the man beside him.

The man beside him groaned and stared up at me. "What are you looking at, bastard?" The man spat, glaring at me.

I shrugged subtly, sitting down on the small sleeping bag. "I might need a bigger bag." I said, looking at the blonde haired guys bag which seemed to be bigger than him.

"Oh? I can switch, this one's huge. The shorty here was just hoping he'd be set into a bag with his brother." The man said, a Danish, mumbling accent clear in his speech.

"I'm not short! I could kill you right here and now!" The other guy yelled, his face turning a little red.

"Bring it on, short stack!" The Danish man yelled, rolling up a raggedy sleeve in attempt to look vicious.

"Knock it off!" Someone from a nearby tent yelled.

I sighed and stared at the two who awkwardly looked back at me.

"Are we gonna introduce ourselves? Or..." The Dane asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"'M name's Berwald." I said, nodding to the two.

"My name is Lovino." The shorter man said, crossing his arms and leaning against the tent pole.

"My name is Mathias!" The Dane said, a bit too enthusiastically.

I sighed and nodded to them again, and Lovino closed his eyes.

"So you came here from Finland?" The Dane asked, his eyes seeming to sparkle.

I nodded lightly before adding, "But I was born in Sweden."

The man nodded. "I'm from Denmark."

"Obviously." I muttered, and he glared at me.

"Anyways, I'm from Italy." Lovino said, his eyes still closed.

"Mhm!" Mathias added happily. "He's got two brothers! One of them's supposed to come to war here!"

"Can it, Matt! Shut. Up." Lovino said, sitting up and glaring at Matthias.

I could already tell Matthias was annoying. Or, at least, that Lovino was always annoyed.

Matthias sighed and crossed his arms. "So if you're from Finland, did you get a ride here?" He asked, his eyes lit up again.

"Yeah, I didn't walk. That's a little far."

He nodded, a little disappointed looking, probably from his thoughts. How can one be stupid enough to think I walked all the way from Finland to somewhere in the middle of Eastern Russia?

"So who drove you here, huh?" Matthias asked, the same happy voice back.

"Matt I doubt he's seen your stupid boyfriend. Stop asking everyone."

I looked at them. Was this group alright with everyone? I mean this guy obviously has a boyfriend... I didn't think Germany took to kindly to gay men.

"Oh whatever, Lovino. He could have." Matthias pouted.

"What was his name? I met two guys who drove me here."

"His name is Lukas! He looks pretty scary and tough and hot and he's blonde and has nice eyes and..." He kept rambling on, smiling to himself with a blush on his face.

I tried to not laugh at him going on about how he was apparently the most perfect thing ever.

After he started trailing off to a stop, I spoke up. "The men I met, one of them was named Lukas, he had blonde hair."

He smiled brightly. "Second person, beat that, Lovino!" He yelled, elbowing him.

"Did he say anything about me?" He asked, smiling brightly at me.

I sighed, contemplating about telling him the truth or not. "No... He didn't." I admitted, and his eyes sank to the floor.

"I see..." He said, sniffling over-dramatically.

Lovino sighed and crawled into his sleeping bag. "I've had enogh of you already. Good fucking night."

I nodded and switched sleeping bags with Matthias, crawling into it and going to bed.


	5. 5 - Tino

It's been about half a day since he left, and I was still crying on the couch, random crackers and chips and such scattered on the floor.

I felt like a teenager. Crying, being emotional, eating lots and lots of food on top of that.

I didn't know what to do with Ber, I haven't lived without him in what felt like forever. Berwald was the only one who worked.

Even as kids we were good friends, always hanging out with each other. We never got together until somewhat recently, however.

I sighed and stretched, waking up from the short nap I took.

My dog Hana was sleeping on my legs, so I carefully picked her up. She woke up even though I was trying my hardest not to wake her. Another thing I couldn't do.

I sighed and scratched behind her ear, burying my face into her fur.

She yipped and tried to scurry away, but I held her there. "Hanaaaaaaa" I whined, making an inaudible noise into her back. The war made me feel weak. Air raid sirens went off frequently enough to seem normal. I definitely have not been getting enough sleep.

I eventually let Hana go and crawled back onto my blankets, sneezing from all the dog hair now on my face and in my nose. I wiped at my nose, feeling even more groggy from sneezing.

I sniffled, trying not to cry again. The whole house seems so empty, same as my life.

Since Berwald is gone, there's nothing to do. We used to go out and shop, watch movies, play games. Now everything would be done alone. Even with work we seemed to have plenty enough time together.

I looked out the window, wishing to see Berwald walking up to the door. I teared up a little and felt like punching myself.

I felt so weak crying, and Now that Ber is gone, there's nobody to cheer me up. Things have been falling apart.

I let a few tears drop to the floor.

I sniffled, trying to stop.

I suddenly couldn't stop crying. I fell to my knees on the floor and screamed as loud as I could.

Hana ran off, scared by the noise. I moved a little, laying on my side and crying on the floor.

I curled up, crying myself to sleep the second time that day.


	6. 6 - Berwald

I woke up fairly early the next morning, someone yelling "New recruits" so loudly I thought he was right next to me.

Matthias scrambled out of his bag, running out the tent. "Whats he look like?" He yelled, feet stomping away.

"It's not your boyfriend, faggot." Someone yelled.

I groaned, sitting up and putting on my glasses.

Lovino was already Up, reading a book of some sort. "Do you wanna go out there and look? Go ahead." He said, closing the book and looking up at me. "I should probably get up, too."

I nodded, crawling out of the tent, Lovino behind me.

"Lovino, I think it's your brother!" Matthias yelled, and Lovino broke into a sprint.

"Fratello!" He screeched, getting to the gate as fast as he possibly could.

At this point, I almost wish Tino was here. But then again, he'd probably be hurt.

Lovino hugged a slightly taller man, who looked almost identical to him. He slouched a bit, crying. Lovino kissed his face all over, hugging him tightly.

A few groans were received, people sneakily grabbing from his pockets as the two were on the ground.

Lovino shouted at them all, but didn't dare make a move.

There was a man standing behind the two awkwardly, eye swollen shut. He looked around wearily.

I nodded slightly to him, and he smiled brightly. He was missing a tooth, hair was scraggly and possibly bleached. He had red eyes or a red eye, and seemed to be missing a finger.

"And who are you two?" Vash, the military instructor from yesterday asked.

"M-my name's Gilbert, this is Feliciano. H-he's his brother." He said, weakly pointing to the two on the ground.

Vash raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Aw, just a little beat up." Gilbert said, chuckling.

I shook my head, seeing he was obviously injured. I was fairly okay with first aid, so I thought I could help.

"C'mere, Gilbert." I said, motioning him over.

He smiled lightly and limped over, holding his stomach. I walked him inside a tent so we wouldn't be disturbed.

"S' what's really wrong with ya?" I asked, and he pulled up his shirt.

There was a large gash across his chest, not too deep but obviously hurtful. "There's One on my leg, too." He said, sighing.

"What happened to ya?" I asked, confused.

"I had a friend. The Italian boy and I were staying with him, and he tried to attack us while we were out hiding in his shed. We planned to come here anyways, but he got to us first."

"So, I woke up, a huge pain going through my leg and I jolted up. I grabbed the nightstand, tossing it at him and grabbing Feliciano's arm."

He made a swinging gesture and winced softly. "He managed to get my chest with his sword thingy before I took it from him and stabbed him. Feli is pretty traumatized."

I nodded in understanding, asking him to take off his pants as I went to get bandaging. He took them off, along with his shoes and socks. His feet were severely calloused, and one toe looked infected.

I wrapped his leg and chest up as he talked about traveling all the way to Russia. They were staying in Germany before moving out to the outskirts of Prussia with his French friend.

They then apparently traveled by (stolen) car up to the edge of Russia before it was bombed. They came out, surrendering to the Russian man who they thought had more bombs. They explained some bullshit and got out, walking at least a hundred miles to the camp.

I finished bandaging him and he explained to me just about everything that had happened to the two. I'm sure Lovino was getting the same exact thing from his brother, however untruthful it may be.

"I'm gonna go look around camp, is that okay? None of the bandages will be ruined, Right? My arms and legs won't fall off?" He asked, smiling at me.

I nodded a little and he hopped off the table, going off to find out things about the camp.

I went back to the tent, looking for Matthias and Lovino.

Lovino sat in his corner, an extra sleeping back stuffed in beside him. Feliciano was happily blabbering about their trip, as I expected. Lovino seemed to be listening as he patched up his brother.

Feliciano smiled brightly at me, half of his lip swollen a bit. Lovino was currently working on his leg, which looked badly burnt.

Lovino seemed in discomfort, tears visibly pricking at his eyes.

"Do ya need some help?" I asked quietly, sitting down in front of the younger Italian.

"No... I can do this." Lovino said, looking up at me and sighing. "Do you have anything for burns, like that gel stuff?"

I shook my head no. "There could be some in the tent I was in." I said, and he nodded a thanks before hurrying off.

Feliciano sniffled, looking down at his badly burnt legs. "I feel so useless, I was carried so far.." He muttered, starting to cry.

I awkwardly patted his back, him shaking his head.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, but as soon as Lovino came in the tent he smiled brightly.

Lovino smiled lightly, his face obviously pained.

Feliciano wiped at his own face and chuckled.

I smiled lightly, Lovino giving me a worried look. I sighed and crawled back out of the tent to leave them alone.

I saw Gilbert almost immediately, talking to Vash.

I hummed to myself, walking towards the main building.

Matthias was next to it, staring at at the snow covered hills. I walked up behind him, patting his back.

He jumped a bit, looking at me, teary eyed. He quickly wiped his face and smiled. "Hey there, buddy."

I sighed and looked out to the hills. "Whatcha thinking about?" I asked, and he shuddered a bit from the cold. Matthias was acting like a child, and from what Lovino has said, it's how he always acts.

"Lukas. And his brother. We left him behind. It's been three months, I haven't heard from either of them."

I nodded a little, still staring out.

He leaned in to me, hugging me tightly. I stiffened, looking down at him. "What are ya doing?"

Through a choked sob, he voiced "I'm sorry" and pulled back. He wiped his face again and walked off. I grabbed his collar, debating whether or not to shove him to the ground, and he yelled. "What are you doing?! Let me go!"

I sighed and pushed him off, him spitting at my shoe before walking into the main part of camp.

I looked out, thinking of Tino. I tried to not make it painful for myself but my stomach churned, bad thoughts clouding any of the good ones. I shrugged them off, following the Dane into the main building.

"Our mission will start a week after the last recruit comes in. There have been a few surprises-" Vash nodded to Gilbert and a blond kid, who was staring blankly at him. "But no matter. They will be the most of help."

We all nodded, understanding almost everything.

"Who are the last ones to join?" A somewhat short, dark haired guy asked, grumbling his words.

"Shut up Blondie!" Vash yelled, everyone silently questioning him.

The man mumbled something, glaring at him.

Vash smirked before continuing. "The men from Bulgaria and Norway, the ones who drove quite a few of you here. Also, someone from Hungary and Romania, probably not anyone you'd know."

Matthias gasped a little, his lip quivering.

Vash groaned, rubbing his temples before continuing. "The drivers might not be joining us, Køhler. There have been lots of car bombings just outside the border. Don't go bugging me again."

He nodded a bit, hope still in his eyes.

"Now, the men should be coming in anywhere between today and the end of this month. If we don't get a report on the drivers after the Austrian is dropped off, assume the others dead. Car bombings are being sighted a lot, so I wouldn't even be surprised if none of the men show up."

We all nodded nervously, a few people indifferent.

"So as it stands, you lot will definitely be fighting next month. I'll devide you into three groups based on weapons."

We all nodded, Vash glaring over us all. "So be prepared."

He went off walking back to what we assumed was either his tent or a shed in back of the camp.

Lovino grumbled, kicking his legs up on the table. Feliciano had managed to bring a few boxes of pasta and one banged up can of tomato sauce all the way with them. It wasn't Feliciano who brought them out for everyone though, but one of his pickpockets.

We all ate the pasta blissfully, happy to not be eating crappy stale bread and weird meat mixes.

I chewed softly at the pasta, the taste so much better than the food we had.

Everyone thanked Feliciano, the boy giggling happily as he ate.

"Thank you, Feliciano." I said quietly after finishing my small plate. The room slowly murmured 'thanks' to him soon after.

We all started putting away the dishes, cleaning them all up. As we cleaned, we heard Vash yell loudly.

"New recruits!"

A few scrambled out the door quickly while the rest of us walked out calmly.


	7. 7 - Berwald

Matthias broke into a run, Vash pulling his collar and fell to the ground, choking.

"Oh come on, I saw 'em First!" Matthias yelled, struggling against Vash and simply choking himself more.

Vash sighed and let him go, speedily walking towards the gate.

The supposed Austrian fumbled with the gates before falling into Matthias's arms since he was there First.

Vash simply smirked, probably happy to not be the one carrying the new guy around.

The man panted, grabbing at Matthias's shirt. "I-I need food—" He choked out, coughing up blood.

Feliciano gasped from beside me and grabbed onto my arm. I patted his head softly and awkwardly, watching the two at the gate intently.

Matthias struggled to pick up the man, with the help of a shaggy blond-haired kid.

Vash scoffed a bit, pushing hair out of the man's face and pulling off his broken glasses. The Austrian man hissed a bit before coughing madly.

"Poor thing..." The small blonde kid said, huffing a little so his hair would blow out of his face.

Matthias nodded, carrying him to the tent I bandaged Gilbert up in. He was set down on the table, being stripped immediately. The rest of the camp seemed to be filing in.

There was a huge burn around the mans' torso, a few cuts and scrapes down the opposite leg. His stomach seemed to almost be caving in, which I winced at.

"Get him food." I grumbled, and two of the smaller men nodded, running off.

Matthias and Gilbert stood beside me, both in shock like I was.

Half of his foot was cut up, two toes missing. Part of his ear was gone, also. He was in a very poor condition.

Gilbert winced and looked away. "That's worse than I was..." He murmured, shaking his head. "That's no fair. None of us did anything."

Matthias rubbed Gilbert's back and all I could do was watch, feeling too awkward to do anything at that point.

I walked up closer to see the man, his jacket raided already. This was going to be one of the men I'd have to keep watch of.

I feel as if I've already deemed myself the nurse.

I went off to get bandaging as Gilbert and Matthias looked him over.

Lovino came in, grumbling a bit. "What the hell are you doing to him?" He asked, almost loud enough to be yelling.

"We weren't the ones who stole his shit!" Matthias shouted back, furrowing his eyebrows.

Lovino sighed and walked over to him, brushing the hair out of his face delicately.

"Feli would be so sad seeing this..." He murmured, closing his eyes and sighing. "I'm helping you, Ber."

"Ber~ Is that a cute little nickname?" Gilbert said, snickering.

"Oh please, I have a wife." I muttered, coming back with bandages and burn ointment in hand.

"Oh gosh, sorry my majesty." Gilbert muttered, crossing his arms.

"And whoever the fuck said I'm gay? You want me to get killed?!" Lovino growled.

"Oh come on, Lovino. You have nothing against me!" Matthias said, huffing.

Lovino scoffed. "Of course I do, you're the most annoying person I know."

Gilbert chuckled, grabbing the Austrians' hand. "His finger is almost ready to fall off."

I grabbed his hand, seeing the mans' finger barely hanging on by a few tissues.

I winced a bit, carefully placing his hand back on the table.

"Seems kinda like he's a goner." Lovino stated, looking down at the ground.

"Lovino, did ya know him? You're acting weird." Matthias noted.

Lovino sighed but nodded a bit. "We have so many people in our family, One of you could be related to me for all I know. But this guy took care of Feliciano after our grandpa died."

I nodded in understanding, the other two giving a slight look of shock.

Gilbert sighed, saying "Sorry little bro." and patting his back. "Do you need a hug?"

Lovino seemed to be thinking of a comeback before he eased himself into a hug.

"It'll be alright." Gilbert whispered, rocking him side to side.

I got to work, first applying ointments to his legs so they wouldn't sting too much when he awoke. I had Gilbert help pull of his underwear to make sure he was alright under them.

Lovino and I wrapped him up as much as we could, carefully spreading the ointment around on his legs without bringing him extreme pain.

We carefully pulled back on the man's underwear and found a stray pair of pants, pulling them on him, too.

After bandaging up the worst parts of the burn on his stomach, we grabbed his ripped up jacket and cleaned it up as much as we could.

He had Two rings in his pocket which nobody had found, handing them to Lovino for safekeeping.

We wrapped him up in his jacket, steadily carrying him out to a tent Right next to thiers, where Gilbert was (and Feliciano was supposed to be) staying.

We set him down and set up a few pillows around him. He seemed peaceful for the time being and we left him alone, a small plate of fruit the other recruits had gotten beside him.

I sighed and exited his tent, bumping into Matthias.

"Sorry man!" He said, nervously chuckling. His eyes darted to the floor.

I carefully hugged him, patting his back. "I never meant you couldn't hug me earlier, I was just wondering what you were doin. I know how you feel. M'wife is home all by himself. He's not out doing nearly as dangerous things as your boyfriend, but I understand."

He nodded a bit, wiping a few tears from his eyes. "It's starting to think most of the guys here are gay, y'know. I mean, you? You seem to manly for that."

I glared down at him, making him gulp.

"I mean, sorry man, I don't... I don't know!" He laughed a bit, pulling away from the hug awkwardly. We both went into our tent, listening along with Feliciano to what his brother was talking about.


End file.
